


Satan's spawn

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Instagram, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents sterek, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, it's cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Derek openes an instagram account





	

Stiles would be the first one to admit it.  
He has an obsession for his baby, sure, babies were adorable,

But Russell(named after Derek's brother) was an angel, of course, just by his looks, by behavior this baby was the devil, Stiles said they should stop let Peter babysit him.

"Little Russell thinks he's a grown up #dadlife" 

Lmartin: Why isn't he wearing the shirt I bought him?

Scottmccallme: I know where he got it from

Aargent: That is so cute! You guys should come visit!

"Der, look! We have 50 likes on our photo! And 15 comments! Most of them are Erica's but still"

"I don't get this whole instargram thing" Derek said,

"First, it's instagram, second, it's an amazing app for me to post pictures of our son doing adorable stuff" Stiles said, he held the phone in front of Derek's face.

"Is he- Is he wearing my shoes?" Derek wondered,

"Yup, " Stiles said "and it's adorable"

"Well, how do I find this picture online?"

"It's on instagram, look," Stiles took Derek's phone "you download this app and you open an account, what's your name?"

"Same is always, Derek Richard Hale-Stilinski"

"I love when you call yourself a Stilinski" Stiles kissed Derek "but I meant on the app"

"Derek Hale?" Derek suggested,

"Sure, why not" Stiles entered the name,

"Now what?" Derek asked,

"Now you can post pictures"

"Pictures of who" Derek said,

"You, me, us, our son, maybe?" Stiles said,

"Oh ..I'll give it a try" Derek eventually said,

Next day at work Stiles was busy checking his students' paperwork when he got a call from Scott,

"Dude!" Scott said,

"Something happened Scottie?" Stiles asked,

"When did Derek opened an instagram account? And how did you let him post that picture?" Scott said,

"Yesterday, what are you talking about? What picture?" Stiles said,

"The one Derek posted" 

"Scottie I'm gonna have to call you back." Stiles hung up, he looked for Derek's account and found the photo that Derek uploaded,

"Motherf- " Stiles yelled but was hushed by the librarian,

"Sorry Peggy." Stiles said,

In the photo was Russell, smiling while drawing on the wall, the caption simply was "The me's spawn"


End file.
